In one conventional network arrangement, first and second computers are coupled to network storage. Each of the computers stores respective data in respective directory structures. In order to make data stored in a first computer available to the second computer, a human operator of the first computer manually enters commands at the first computer that result in the data being copied from the first computer to the network storage. Likewise, in order to make data stored in the second computer available to the first computer, a human operator of the second computer manually enters commands at the second computer that result in the second computer's data being copied from the second computer to the network storage. Thereafter, one or more human operators enter commands at the computers and/or network storage that result in the copied data at the network storage being re-organized from the respective directory structures used in the computers into a single directory structure in the network storage. The computers thereafter access the copied data at the network storage in accordance with the single directory structure in the network storage. As new data is stored and/or previously copied data is modified in the computers, the above process is repeated. Disadvantageously, the repeated involvement of human operators and human operator-entered commands in this conventional arrangement increases the likelihood of data copying and directory structure errors, and reduces the time and cost efficiencies of this conventional arrangement.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.